Chuck Vs Life
by borisko
Summary: Finding out the truth couldn't be this hard, could it? Working for the people who want to kill you? Enemies turning out to be friends willing to help? Please review and let me know what you think, borrowing ideas from other ppl, first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Groggily waking up from the effects of being knocked out with a tranquilizer, he realized that he was strapped down to an operating table. Remembering that the last thing that he was doing was finishing up fixing a computer in the cage, then the door opening and blackness. It had only been days after Ellie's wedding, and now he was being sucked into the spy world again. Locked up and chained to the operating table. What kind of sick bastards was he dealing with here? He wasn't sure what to make of it but the room looked vaguely familiar even though he couldn't recall where he had seen or been in it before. Looking around he sees that various instruments and tools that a doctor would be using, but most surprisingly was the logo on the side panel on one of the carts in the room. His eyes flutter, and he sees the information scrolling:

_The Ring_

_Various drug/weapon deals_

_Assassinations of various people in power_

_Lists of names_

_Charles Irving Bartowski - covert special ops, electrical/computer genius, and a death certificate_

_The Ring_

What the hell? How did my name get in there? What's this about special ops? Just as he was processing this in his head, the door at the end of the room opens. Gently, a woman proceeds into the room. Immediately Chuck begins to flash;

_Faith Victoria Bartowski _

_The Ring - Director_

_CIA assassination order for both her and Stephen Bartowski_

"Mom?" he said cautiously speaking.

"Yes, son, wish we could be meeting on better circumstances," she replied knowingly.

"What are you planning to do to me? Why did you leave Ellie and me.." he spoke before being cut off.

"Hold on there, soldier. All in good time," she interrupted him. "These are all things that I can tell you, but you already know them."

Looking at her confusedly "Huh?"

"You already know all those answers and so much more Chuck, just let me get this operation finished and you'll know everything."

"What are you talking about? What operation? Are you telling me you're going to be operating on me?"

"No worries Chuck all will be explained after this is over, you've had your memories repressed by the NSA and CIA and sent back to live with your sister and then the rest of the story you know, except for the part where it's all a set-up by the government to use you and form you into something of their choosing."

"WHAT? But Sarah,.. she's… she can't be.. no.. it can't be…"

"Don't worry, I know what you're thinking, trust me she doesn't know the rest, and yes she truly does love you even if she hasn't told you that yet. I will sedate you and we can work on getting all those memories out of your head."


	2. Chapter 2

This time when he awoke he realized that everything started coming back to him, memories that he couldn't remember having before but they were real and all there in his head. He realized that he was part of the Ring and had been until someone within the Ring had set him up and had him captured. But it still didn't make any sense, how could this all have been possible?

As he lay there thinking, now on a comfortable bed in a bland white room that only contained the bed and a dresser with what appeared to be a walk in closet on the left side, and another door on the right was probably the one leading out of here. Slowly he got out of bed noticing that his movements were now much more fluent, not clumsy as he remembered he had been before. Getting dressed into the clothes he found in the dresser he made his way out of the room into a hallway filled with doors like the one he stepped out of, yet he made it to the end of the hall and opened the door stepping into what seemed as a living room.

"Glad to see you could join us, son!" Faith spoke, sitting next to Ellie and Devon Woodcomb.

"So would anybody like to explain what is going on, and why I have all these memories that seem like mine yet I can't seem to place at the same time?" Chuck replied.

"As you probably already know what happened from your own memories that I unlocked by stimulating that part of the brain, which the CIA or whoever decided they needed you locked away all your memories after your capture, only thing is no one knows who I am, or who the Director of the Ring is, and they were going to use the Intersect to find me and bring down an organization that has been trying to keep the balance of power within the governments worldwide. When Bryce had you kicked out of Stanford, he had already known about the Intersect and wanted to be in the spot light, so I made sure you joined the Ring for your own protection mostly. What I didn't expect to happen was for you to blaze through the training, and master all the special ops training within 6 months of signing on, even the most trained agents in the CIA and NSA took at least a year to get that down. You were sent on missions and assassinations worldwide and had always brought back results, I was staying in the background not trying to draw any attention that you were my son. When Bryce uploaded the Intersect, things went terribly wrong for him. He was having serious issues keeping up with the headaches and pain after each flash, it got to the point where he would black out every time he flashed, so the CIA decided it was time to find a better candidate. Bryce told them about you, how you had perfect recognition of the subliminal imaging, but that you had dropped off the face of the earth after your expulsion from the University. They tracked you down under the alias that you were using at the time as Johnny Heathrill, planting some evidence that there was going to be a power shift within Saudi Arabia, giving them more control to nuclear weapons. As a result you were sent on the mission as a vacationer, but they had the place surrounded and as soon as you got off the plane, someone managed to put a tranq dart into you. From this point on my information is vague, but from what we were able to discover is that they had Dr. Zarnov use a complicated process to lock your memories within a certain part of your brain. Only thing Ellie said you remembered about your time away is that you worked for a company in Europe and couldn't speak of any details. I'm guessing this is where they sent you back home and you know the rest, with Bryce sending you the Intersect and all that drama. I'm sorry son that I wasn't there for you but we needed to figure out what to do, as I didn't have access to Zarnow. From there the CIA and NSA decided that it would be nice to "share" the intelligence but I should say sending both of their top agents to protect an asset draws crowds no matter where you are. The Intersect that you first had didn't contain any information regarding us, as we weren't too known as of yet. The only reason they found out was you being placed under a FULCRUM list, and someone selling you out to Bryce, not sure who as of yet, but if you put two and two together it could've been Jill. When you had finally found the 2.0 Intersect that your father had built even though he didn't know about it, as we took it for ourselves after realizing how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands especially that of one of the government agencies, we decided it was finally to call you back in but this time I wasn't going to keep my distance. This time I needed to protect my family. What you don't know is that, like your father, I have been keeping my eyes on you ever since I left. The CIA had an inkling of information back in 1990 that there was a secret organization helping stabilize the world and figured it might as well be a threat to them. Somehow my name popped up, and they placed a kill order on me, so I had to run, your father followed as soon as he was compromised as well. He had been in the CIA for over 10 years until they started suspecting he was working for Fulcrum, or technically for the betterment of our world. He had already been data-basing information for them yet keeping important information about us out. That's why he ran, Fulcrum leaders thought that they had some sort of control or right to claim on anything they did, yet they were dealt with and you managed to take out the rest. We should've taken care of Fulcrum earlier but there were bigger things to take care of at that time. Now I need to hear about what's going on between you and this Sarah Walker?"_ As I have her locked up and handcuffed in a maximum security cell downstairs, she thought to herself. Also thinking how that woman had professed her love for Chuck and that no matter who he was or is that she would go with him. Sadly I don't trust anyone besides my family at the moment, so he will have to forgive me. _

"Where is she? I don't know, umm.. but I do know that without her.. all of this.. life.. won't matter anymore.." he said contemplating on the fact that it was Sarah and no one else in this world that was right for him.

'_Hmm.. I guess she might really have a thing for him here.. now how to tell him she's locked up..' _"Well son, she's currently our guest downstairs in Cell 104." She watched as her son turned and sprinted towards the stairs. _'Hope he doesn't do anything stupid, like letting her go.'_

'_What the hell was she thinking locking my Sarah up in a cell? _Hold on, back up a second. _My Sarah? Does have a ring to it.. Guess I'll just have to explain it to her. _ Finally finding her cell he saw two guards armed with Mk17 pointed directly at the door. He looked at them contemplating whether they would let him speak to her, flashing on each of their faces he knew they were some of the top guards here at this base. "I am here to see one Sarah Walker," he said unsure of whether that was enough, they apparently recognized him from who he was before all the memory adjustings, as they quickly sidestepped and let him open the door. There seated on a chair, hand cuffed at both arms and legs and tied to the chair itself around the abdomen was Sarah. _'His Sarah.' _ She looked up in a scrunched up face, only to turn it into a smile as she saw who it was that walked in.

"Chuck, what's happening? How come you're walking around free?…" she would have continue if there wasn't a set of lips pressed to hers.

"Remember when we first met, you asked me to trust you, and I did, now Sarah Walker it is your turn to return the favor and trust me," he said again placing a kiss on her gentle lips. "This is one of the bases of the Ring agency, which I am a part of.."

"YOU TRAITOR.."

"SARAH, don't jump to conclusions, I worked for the ring before I met you, even before I started working at the Buy More. It was the CIA who erased my memory, in order to mold me into their perfect little weapon. Bryce sent the Intersect to me on purpose, so that I would open it and become a Human Intersect in order for the CIA's plans to go forward. They then put you in charge of finding this Intersect even though they knew all along what the plans were already. Sarah, you're being used in a game of chess just as I have been. The Ring isn't what General Beckman portrayed it to be. The CIA and the NSA are both aware that all it does is keeps powers in checks, and yes that means with assassinations and other hideous acts but when the CIA has enough information to make sure they can do anything unchecked because they have unsettling information about a head of something, this head will do whatever it takes, pass illegal bills or anything else needed from them. Same thing with any country. I realize I'm not the same person anymore with my memories back but I still love you the same as I did before.." now it was all just wait and see for him.

'_Wow, if what he's saying then I've been working for the wrong agency this whole time?' _After a few moments of silence she decided it was finally time to tell him everything. "Chuck, I lo… I have deep feelings for you, but if what you're saying is true, then…"

"…then what?"

_A/N: I know it isn't so good leaving a nice little cliffy like this, but hey you have to admit she almost did admit that she loved him. I don't know where this is going, but hitting a writers block way too soon in the story should be telling me something. But I appreciate all the fabulous reviews!! Give me ideas people, I know it's kind of lame, but hey I need to get this out of my head, so give me a heads up and let me know what you think. Oh and about elaborating, how's this for an elaboration? ;-) I know we wouldn't have an explanation last that long but you know what it would've taken three times as long to update this. Most likely might start another story but we'll see the reactions to this might motivate me to continue… _


End file.
